A Night of Horror
by Captain Jet
Summary: As Halloween approaches, seventeen year old Clementine is enjoying the sights and memories of the upcoming holiday. What could make it better? How about a night at a haunted attraction with a very handsome, eighteen year old Luke?
1. Chapter 1

The orange leaves on the trees and the cool air are some of the things I like about Fall. However, my most favorite thing has got to be Halloween. I've loved the holiday ever since I was little and this year is no different. But trick or treating might be out of the question since I'm seventeen now. The colorful and creative costumes, the candy, and the practical jokes are all the things I love.

"Clem!"

"Yeah," I yell downstairs.

"Hurry up! You'll be late for school!"

"I'll be right down," I grab my bag and hustle down the hall. I get to the door only to stop in my tracks, I'm forgetting something.

"You forgetting this?"

I turn to see Lee standing in the door way with my hat hanging off his pinkie.

"Thanks, Lee," I grad the hat and place it on my head before giving him a hug and a kiss.

"I'll be waiting outside the school in the parking lot after school," he says as I rush down the porch stairs.

"Okay. Bye, I love you!" I yell as I start into a run.

"I love you too, sweet pea!" Lee exclaims.

I jog down the sidewalk until the school comes into view. Looking at my phone, I see that I have a few extra minutes before class starts. This is good, since I've been on Mr. Carver's hit list for the past few weeks. I've only been late twice and drawn one particularly inappropriate, yet funny, picture of him. I grin as I remember that day, Lee wasn't happy when he heard about it, but I swear I saw a tiny smile on his face when he saw the picture.

"Clem! Hey, Clementine!" Sarah yells as I walk up to the school entrance. She looks happy and go lucky as usual as she makes her way over to me.

"Hey, what happened to going to the mall last night?" she asks as she adjusts her glasses.

"Oh, yeah that. Sorry, I was stuck at home. Grandparents came by for a visit," I smile awkwardly, "I forgot to text you."

"Oh, well that's okay. Maybe some other day," she says with a warm smile, "So what are you doing for Halloween?"

I shrug as we make our way down the crowded halls, "I don't know yet. I may just stay at home."

"Yeah, I may be doing that as well. Dad doesn't like me going out with other people, not after what happened at Carley's party," she rubs the back of her head.

"Well, that was your fault. I told you someone would pressure you into drinking," I scold her.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm glad you were there though and sober. I would've fucked Nate if you didn't pull me away and take me home," she giggles slightly.

"I wasn't going to let that creep touch you, drunk or sober. Just sucks I couldn't get you home in time. You dad was pissed," she say.

"Heh, yeah he was. I'm surprised he didn't send me to a catholic school or something. He was grateful you brought me home though. You earned some like points from him," she says as we make it to our lockers.

"Well that's good, because Carlos can be scary at times," I reply while I put in my combination.

"I could say the same for Lee," she smiles as she puts her books in her locker.

Sarah has always been a good girl, mostly because of her dad, but I've gotta say I'm glad she's coming out of her shell slightly.

"Hello, ladies," I look up to see Luke leaning up against the lockers.

"Hey," I smile slightly.

"Hey Luke," Sarah says.

"Have either of you seen Nick?" he asks.

"No, not yet," I reply.

"Ugh, that asshole," he grunts.

"What'd he do now?" I say sarcastically.

"He was supposed to help me last night with our project, but he bailed."

"Well, maybe he can help you later?" Sarah suggests.

"He won't have to, I finished it last night," he smirks.

"Then, why are you mad at him?" I ask closing my locker.

"Cause the fucker barely helped," he eyes show more annoyance toward Nick than anger.

"Well, maybe you can just work with someone else next time, someone who isn't lazy," Sarah says as she closes her locker.

"I guess," he says running his hand over her thin mustache, "So Clem, you going to be at lunch today?"

I think it over as the three of us walk down to our classes. Normally I would just hide out in the art room with Christa, the teacher. She's probably one of my most favorite teachers. She love art like me and her husband is the funniest guy I've met. But, something about Luke asking if I'll been at lunch tells me I should go to the lunchroom today, I don't know why.

"Eh, I wasn't planning on it, but I could be. How come?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I uh," he looks down and shifts uncomfortably, "I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me."

"Ooooo, kiss kiss," Sarah teases.

"Shut up," I punch her arm playfully before turning back to Luke with a smile "I'll come sit with you at lunch today, Luke"

"Great! Awesome, I'll see you then," he smiles as he stops in the doorway of his class, "Bye."

"See you later, Luke," I wave as Sarah and I continue to walk.

She waggles her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, shut up. He wanted to sit with me at lunch, so what?" I say.

She giggles, "Clem, this is Luke we're talking about. The guy is dreamy as fuck and I think he's got a thing for you."

"He does not," I deny it.

"Yeah, he does. Have you seen how he looks at you? He's crushing on you," her face beams with enthusiasm.

"You're full of shit," I giggle.

She rolls her eyes and grunts, "Alright, whatever Clem. I know I'm right though."

"Of course you are Sarah," I joke.

"You'll see!" she exclaims with a smile.

"Heh, come on. We don't want to be late," I say, making our way to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rings for lunch as everyone rushes out in the halls. I make my way down the hall, pushing through the crowd. I feel as though I'm going to be trampled if I'm not careful. This school was always so crowded. Quickly, I put my things in my locker and grab my wallet. I usually have a packed lunch, but today Lee gave me some money to buy lunch since we need to go to the store tonight. I probably won't eat anyway; the school food is worse than prison food.

"Clem! Clementine!" a voice calls my name. I turn to see Christa approaching, her hair up in the usual bun and her casual clothes. She doesn't do things like the other teachers, which is why I call her by her first name and not her last name.

"Hey, Christa," I greet with a smile.

"How are you doing today, honey?" she asks returning the smile.

"I'm doing well. I won't be sitting in your class during lunch today. A friend asked me to sit with them in the lunchroom," I shift on my heels.

"Oh, that's fine sweetie. I gotta to say though I'm surprised that you'd actually go in there. It's a mad house in there, everyone yells, flings shit everywhere," she explains.

"Yeah, I know," I say adjusting my hat.

A devious grin forms on Christa's face, "Is the friend a guy?"

"Uh, uh," I stammer.

She chuckles, "Go have lunch with him, Clem. It's going to be boring in the class today anyway. Omid had to stay at work today to work on a presentation."

"Oh, well that sucks he won't be here today." Omid hardly ever missed coming to see Christa, his work must be important today.

"Yeah," some disappoint could be heard in Christa's voice.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. If Blake is sitting in today, tell her to call me later," I wave as I begin to walk away.

"I will. See you tomorrow, Clem," Christa waves as I round the corner to the lunchroom.

I take a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing."

I step in the lunchroom and instantly go deaf. Christa was right, everyone yells even though they're right next to each other. The room is huge and yet hardly everyone is sitting at the tables. That's how many people are packed into this place. Scanning the crowd, I spot Luke waving to me. I wave back and make my way over.

"Hey Clem," he greets motioning for me to sit next to him.

As I sit, I notice the others around. Nick sits across from Luke playing on his PSP. Russell is next to Nick writing in a notebook. Bonnie and Mike are on the other side of Luke silently talking to each other.

"You ain't going to eat?" Luke asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No. I'd rather not be up all night shitting and puking my guts out," I chuckle slightly.

He shakes his head with a laugh, "I don't blame you. But hell, it's food."

"That's putting it lightly," Nick chimes in.

I smile at his remark.

"So, Clem, you ready for Halloween?" Luke asks

"Hell yeah!" I exclaim.

"You doing anything special for it?" he asks.

"No, not really. My foster dad and I might do something with family," I nervously play with a loose piece of hair from under my hat. Luke smiles.

"Ask her, Luke," Nick butts in.

"Yeah man, go ahead and ask her," Mike speaks up.

"Ask me what?" I raise an eyebrow.

He shifts uncomfortably while giving Nick and Mike an annoyed stare.

"Well, I uh, I…" he stammers. His fingers tap on the table nervously.

"I was going to ask you if you, uh," he pauses again, running his hand through his hair. We both look back to see that the others had stopped what they were doing and were waiting on Luke.

"Uh guys, a little less attention please," Luke asks annoyed. Everyone quickly acts nonchalant.

He turns back to me, "Well, um. I was going to ask if you, uh, were free to go to the Horrors Within Haunted House with me next week."

I giggle slightly. His eyes shift back and forth as he waits for me to answer. I find it funny that Luke of all people was afraid to ask me out on a date, if you count going to a haunted attraction a date. But, nonetheless, I've wanted to go to it since I saw the poster of it.

"Hmmm, I'll go with you, as long as you promise me you won't piss yourself," I shove him playfully.

He beams a bright smile, "Well awesome! I'll get us tickets."

"Great," I smile.

"See Luke? It wasn't that bad was it?" Nick asks

He rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Luke. What did you think would happen?" Russell asks.

"I guess, it was dumb to get all nervous," he admits.

I chuckle, "It was cute." He smiles at me.

"Daaaaw!" Nick teases.

"Hey, man, you weren't so smooth with Blake at first," Luke teases.

"Heh, you're right. I about passed out," Nick admits.

"Hell, I would've done the same," Russell steps in.

"Oh come on, guys. Blake isn't that bad," I say shake my head.

"No, she's great. She can be very mysterious sometimes," Nick says.

"You just have to get to know her," I admit.

"Well, she and I are going to the movies this weekend. I hope I don't screw it up," Nick says adjusting his hat.

"Well, she said yes so that counts for something," Luke points out.

"I've known Blake for a year and a half, Nick. She sees something in you if she said yes to a date. Just be yourself," I advise.

He smiles, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for the advice, Clem."

"No problem," I reply. The bell rings and everyone begins to make their way out of the lunchroom. Many of them push while others just stand there. Man, I hope I don't even have to come in here again.


	3. Chapter 3

Seventh period is dull as usual; half the class is asleep while the video Mr. Hall put on plays. I'm one of the many people that could care less what the video is about, something techy and geeky. Looking at my phone, the time reads ten till three or in our case ten till freedom. I like school, but when it's this painful to sit in class, I'd rather sit on a bed of nails. To pass the time I doodle on a piece of paper pictures of leaves, pumpkins, Halloween, and some kind of random design I unconsciously drew. I'm excited about going to the Horrors Within with Luke. I haven't been to a haunted house in two years. The last time I went, I got really scared, even though I was with Carley. She was fearless going through it; I guess that's why she wants to be one of those frontline reporters that cover wars and stuff like that.

The sound of the bell ringing breaks me away from my thoughts. Everyone instantly jumps up and files out, as do I after I gather my things. With a little struggle, I manage to get to my locker to gather my books and my bag. The halls slowly empty as I make my way to the exit.

"See you tomorrow, Clem!" Sarah calls out. I wave and smile at her as she rushes out to the parking lot.

I pass by Christa as well, "See you tomorrow, Christa," I say giving her high five.

"Have a good rest of the day, Clementine," she says with a smile.

The fresh cool Fall air hits my face as soon as I step outside. Many people are still standing around talking while others walk out to the parking lot. I wave to Russell, Mike, and Bonnie as I pass by, making a beeline for the parking lot. Quickly scanning the lot, I spot Lee standing by his car.

"Hey sweet pea," he greets as I walk up to him.

"Hey Lee," I say giving him a hug, "You have a good day at the university?"

"Eh, it was fine. Not very eventful," he says unlocking the doors.

"Surprising," I say sarcastically as we get in the car. He just chuckles as he starts the car.

"How was your day, honey?" he asks.

"It was good. I got an A on my history quiz," I say enthusiastically.

"That's my girl," Lee smiles.

I laugh, "Well, it pays off to have a history professor for a foster dad."

A small laugh along with a smile escapes his lips, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

I just shake my head and smile. We listen to the radio for a bit as we continue the drive home. I feel I need to talk to Lee about going to the haunted house with Luke.

"Lee?" I get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I go to the Horrors Within Haunted House with a friend next weekend?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

He give a look of wonder, "Hmmm, which friend?"

"L-Luke," I studder.

"A boy huh? I don't think I've met this Luke," a sly smile etches on his face.

"You'd recognize him if you saw him. He was the one did most of the work on the college fair a few weeks ago."

"Tall, brown haired boy? Hangs out with Mike and Bonnie some?" he questions.

I smile, "Yeah that's him."

He runs a hand over his beard, "Hmmm, how's about this? I meet him when he comes to get you that night and I'll let you go with him."

"Done!" I exclaim.

He laughs, "My little girl's got a crush."

My face burns red as I slouch in my seat while Lee just laughs.

"I'm just messing with you sweet pea," He smiles as he turns down our block.

I giggle slightly at his humor before I look out the window at the leaves littering the neighborhood. This is a picturesque moment if I ever did see one.

Later that night, I'm working on some homework when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID to see that it's Blake.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Clem, what you up to?" Blake says in her usual calm tone.

"Hey Blake, not doing anything except for homework."

"Fun!" she says sarcastically. "Why weren't you in Christa's at lunch?"

"A friend asked me to sit with them at lunch."

She laughs lightly, "Christa said it was a guy."

I smile into the phone, "It was."

"Ooo, which guy? I bet I could guess," she teases.

"You probably could," I chuckle softly.

"Hmmm," she pauses, "Was it Luke?"

"Ding ding! You got it," I say playfully.

She laughs, "I knew it. He's had a crush on you for a while now."

"Nah, you think?" I say sarcastically.

"Why haven't you just asked him out yourself?"

"Blake, you know how shy I am. Plus, the guy is supposed to girl."

"Oh, whatever, and that's shit. There is no rule that says the guy has to ask first. Hell, I was the one to ask Nick, even though he was trying to ask me."

Again, I laugh. Blake has always been a good friend to me; she can always make me laugh.

"Nick said he about passed out when he was trying to ask you out," I state.

"He's cute. I could tell too, the way he was standing."

"You two will have a great time this weekend. I know you will," I smile yet again.

"Yeah. Anyways, what did Luke want?"

"Oh, he just wanted to see if I wanted to go to the Horrors Within Haunted House with him next weekend?"

"What did you say?" she asks eagerly.

"I said sure as long as he doesn't piss himself."

She laughs, "That'd be funny if he does."

"Maybe," I chuckle.

"I've always wanted to go to that place too. I wonder if Nick will go."

"Can't hurt to ask. We could make it a double date."

"Yeah," she says eagerly, "I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Awesome. Luke will probably be a little calmer if his best friend is there too."

She laughs again, "Yeah and Nick probably won't pass out."

We both laugh out loud. "Well I have to go, Clem. Gotta do laundry. I'll see you tomorrow," she says.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Blake."

"Bye."

"Bye," I say as I hit end on my phone. I smile at the thought of going on a double date, never been on a double date before. It should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A few days later**

Well, my date with Luke is tomorrow. Blake managed to convince Nick to go to the haunted house. So, our double date is on and I'm excited, but I'm also nervous. I don't want to blow it with Luke. He's such a great guy, I'm afraid that I'll do something embarrassing. Blake says I need to just relax and be myself, but that's easy for her to say, she's hardly afraid of anything in the sense of guys. Hell, she asked Nick out and during their date last weekend, she did something I'd feel embarrassed of, but she didn't care. Nick thought it was cute though, the fact that she snorts sometimes when she laughs. What really sold Nick to her was her sword she has at home as well as her ability to use it in ways I couldn't think of. Maybe, I can find something Luke might like in that way.

The doorbell rings pulling me out of my thoughts. It's probably Blake; she's going to sleep over tonight. This way Luke and Nick can just come get us here at my place and we head to the Horrors Within from here.

"I got it!" I yell out as I climb off the couch. My guess was right as I open the door to see Blake there hold a duffle bag.

"Hey, Clem," she smiles as her hazel eyes glimmer.

"Hey Blake," I smile back and pull her into a small hug.

She steps in as I close the door behind her. "Is Lee here?" she places her bag down.

"Right here," Lee says rounding the corner from the kitchen, "How you been, Blake?"

She gives him a small hug too, "I've been great. UGA treating you right?"

"For the most part," he replies.

I just smile and shake my head, "When will dinner be ready, Lee?"

"Won't be ready for another 45 minutes. I'll call you two when it is," he says with a smile.

"Okay. Come on, Blake, let's go play some Call of Duty," I tug on her arm.

"You mean I kick your ass at it?" she says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

She just laughs as we plop down on the couch. She's not lying though. Blake is really good at video games. She's always been better at things that we do together. Hell, she out dresses me sometimes too. Her fashion is so cool; it's like she just knows what is best to wear for any occasion. However, I have noticed one thing about her selection of clothes. No matter what she wears, she always has on a little black bow on top of her head. I think it's a headband or something. I'm not complaining, I wear my hat all day every day. Plus, I think it's cute and it goes with the dark and black colors that make up her wardrobe as well as her black hair. Most of her clothes are purple too, another thing we have in common.

Several matches in and Blake just keeps kicking my ass. Call of Duty is her favorite game and I can tell she plays it a lot.

"Come on! Come on!" I exclaim.

"Haha, you aren't going to win, Clem!" she mocks.

I nudge her, "We'll see about that!"

I chase her down in the game and just when I think I've got the kill, she just turns around and knifes me in the neck.

"Gah! Son of a bitch!" I throw the controller against the cushion.

She laughs with her hands in the air, "Haha I'm the best! I got you! Boom!"

"Oh, HA HA, you got lucky," I push her lightly.

"No luck my dear Clementine, just skill," she smirks. I just stick my tongue out at her.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Lee calls from the kitchen.

She continues her victory dance as we make our way into the dining room. Lee is placing down a dish with hash brown casserole in it, when he sees Blake mocking me. A smile grows on his face.

"She beat you again, sweet pea?" he asks.

"Yeah, she always does," I say narrowing my eyes at her.

"Aww, don't worry Clem. You'll beat me… someday," she snickers.

"Oh HA HA," I mutter.

The three of us gather around and take our seats. Shoveling food onto our plates, we all quickly dig in.

"So, are you girls excited for tomorrow?" Lee asks in between bites.

I nod, "Yeah, it's going to be fun. I haven't been to the haunted house in forever."

Lee chuckles.

"And when you get scared, you'll be able to hide behind Luke for safety," Blake teases.

"I'm not going to get scared," I grumble.

She cocks her head with a smart ass smirk, "Sure."

"You'll see," I say as I shove some beans in my mouth.

"When are Luke and Nick coming to pick you two up?" Lee asks.

I swallow before I answer, "7 o' clock."

"Good. I still have to meet him, remember?" he says in a serious tone.

"I remember."

He chuckles, "Good. Haven't met Nick either so, this will be fun."

Blake smiles, "Oh you don't have to worry about me, Lee. Nick has seen what I'm capable of. I don't think he'll fuck with me."

I laugh out loud along with Lee.

"I don't doubt it, Blake," Lee says through a smile.

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter just so we can get to know Blake some. I will admit, she's inspired by another character out there, can you guess who? Next should be the date night. My goal is to have that chapter up by Halloween, but I can't promise that. Whatever happens, you'll all love it. I hope. Bye for now. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I end up waking up before Blake does. I sneak downstairs as quietly as I can, trying not to wake Lee. Tiptoeing around the corner into the kitchen, I'm startled when I see Lee sitting at the table. He looks up and smiles at me as I walk in.

"Morning sweet pea," he says.

"Morning," I smile.

"You sleep well?"

"Yeah, I let Blake sleep a little longer. What are you doing up?" I raise my eyebrow.

He sighs, "Just had a lot on my mind."

I sit at the table in front of him with a curious look, "Like what?"

"Just random things. Bills, the university, you." He emphasizes the word, you.

I cock my head to the side, "What about me?"

"It's just that, you're growing up too fast. I don't want to miss anything and I feel I have missed a few things lately," his voice waivers slightly.

I smile and give him a soft expression, "Oh Lee, I'm still here, aren't I? And you haven't missed much."

"Well yes, but now you're going on dates and becoming a beautiful woman."

"Heh, yeah," I rub the back of my head.

"And soon you'll be off in the real world. I've never been more proud of you, Clementine. But at the same time, I miss my little eight year old that I adopted." A mix of happiness and sadness are present on his face.

I smile even wider, "Lee, I'm still your little girl. I'll always be your little girl, you know that." I grab his hand and give it a squeeze, "You've been the best dad ever and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

A small tear rolls down his cheek, "I love you sweet pea."

"I love you too, Lee," I say with a big smile.

"Come here," he stands with his arms outstretched. I stand and wrap my arms around his torso, nuzzling my face in his shirt. He places a kiss on the top of my head.

"Dawww!" I look to see Blake standing in the doorway with a cutesy smile on her face.

Lee and I smile as we stand with our arms behind each other's back.

As night begins to fall, Blake and I start getting ready for our double date. We shower and do our hair. As usual I put my hair up in two small pigtails with my hat covering the rest of my hair. Blake didn't even have to do much to her hair. I don't even think she took out her bow. Just a few brushes with her comb and her hair is amazing. I wish my hair was like that. It's always curly and gets knotted up. It used to be a mop, but I decided to try a new style and well, I like it shorter. Blake says it's cute the way I have it, guess that says it all.

"What are you going to wear tonight, Clem?" Blake asks.

I think for a second, "I was thinking some cut off jeans with my purple tee and my blue hoodie."

"Hmm, ok," she nods.

"What about you?" I ask.

"That's a secret. But, I guarantee Nick will love it," she smiles

Another hour passes; the guys should be around in about 20 minutes. I look at myself in the mirror making sure I look good. I start to feel nervous. My phone buzzes from a text. It's a text from Sarah saying, 'good luck and have fun.' I shiver slightly. Normally I wouldn't be this nervous, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Alright, ready to see, Clem?" Blake calls from the bathroom.

"Yeah, come on out," I reply.

She steps out and instantly I'm blown away. She's wearing white shorts with black leggings and black sneakers. A white shirt with purple letters saying, 'Hug Me' and a black leather jacket ascenting her flowing black hair. Her golden hazel eyes stand out with her black eyeliner as she smiles lightly.

"What do you think?" she asks.

I blink and then smile, "Nick is a lucky man."

She giggles, "So is Luke. You look very cute, Clem."

"Thanks," I say as I nervously grab my arm.

We stand side by side looking in the mirror. Blake puts her arm around my shoulder in a way of comfort. I think she can tell I'm nervous. I look at the two of us in the mirror. My caramel color skin radiates slightly against her pale white skin. We sure do look amazing, even with Blake towering over me. I swear she's gotta be close to six foot.

"It's okay to be nervous, Clem. Just don't let it ruin the fun," Blake says.

I smile up at her, "Thanks Blake."

The doorbell rings and my stomach starts to turn. Blake just smiles and takes my hand. The both of us make it to the top of the stairs and see Lee speaking with the guys at the front door. Luke looks very handsome. His hair is combed and his eyes sparkle. He has on a grey t-shirt with some kind of design on it along with a red zip up hoodie draped over his shoulders. His weathered jeans and tennis shoes make up the rest of his outfit. He looks up us and smiles.

"Hey, Clem," he says in a calm tone.

"Hey, Luke," I say as Blake and I make our way down the stairs. I quickly glance at Nick and see that his jaw is practically hanging open. Blake giggles softly.

"So, what are your plans for tonight, kids?" Lee asks. He's not being too protective, that's good.

"We were going to go to the haunted house and then go get dinner afterwards," Luke explains.

Lee smile lightly, "Okay then. Have Clem back by midnight."

"Oh come on, Lee. Really?" I say annoyed.

He gives me the typical parental stare, but then it fades. "Tell you what. Luke?"

"Yes sir," Luke replies quickly.

"How long were you planning on staying out?" Lee asks.

Luke looks at Nick, "Well, the haunted house opens at 7 and then we'd go eat afterwards, maybe a movie if the others wanted to go."

Lee nods, "Okay. Clem, I'm going to trust you to stay out of trouble tonight. Can you do that?"

I smile and give him my cute puppy eyes, "Yes."

He chuckles, "Alright. No curfew then, but you better be here in the morning when I wake up."

I wrap my arms around him, "Thanks, Lee. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. Be careful," he pats my head.

"I will," I say as we make our way out to Luke's truck. I climb in the front seat with Luke, while Blake and Nick take the back seat. I wave one more time to Lee as we back out of the drive way.

We all talk and sing to some songs on the radio on the way to the haunted house. Glancing back at Nick and Blake, I see them holding hands and Blake snuggling up next to him. After a good few minutes in traffic, we finally pull into parking lot of the haunted house. Almost every spot was filled, but we managed to get a place. The four of us walk up to the line and spot Bonnie and Mike.

"Hey guys," Bonnie says with excitement.

We wave and Luke speaks up, "Didn't know y'all would be here."

"Yeah, I managed to get tickets last minute so here we are," Mike explains.

"Awesome. You guys ready to be scared?" I say with excitement.

"I hope it ain't too scary," Bonnie says.

Mike smiles, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Aww," Blake and I say in unison.

Bonnie just smiles as she wraps her arm around Mike's waist.

"Well, we'll see you guys later," Luke says with a wave. We get in line, while getting pumped up. We talk amongst ourselves as the line quickly fades. After a few minutes, we're flagged in the door. We give our tickets to the vendor as we step in the door. The room is dimly lit with a woman standing on a platform. The four of us stand side by side along with some other random people as the door closes.

"Alright, everyone, can I have your attention," the woman says.

Everyone slowly quiets down. "Okay. Welcome to Horrors Within! We have a few rules we need to go over before we allow you in," the woman explains.

"Okay. No food or drinks are allowed in the haunted house. There will be people in costume and they may touch you. Please refrain from touching them. Now there are three levels of horror, each follows one another. If you feel you can't handle a certain level, there are guards in there wearing a neon pink shirt like mine. Just flag them down and they'll escort you out. Above all, have fun!" I shiver slightly after hearing her say all that. I hope I can handle it.

"Okay, first two people," the woman says. Nick and Blake step up as the woman opens the door. Creepy music and flashing lights can be seen as they step in. Telltale screams can be heard as the door closes.

Luke looks down at me, "You ready?"

I shudder slightly, "Yes and no."

He chuckles, "I'll be here with you."

"Next!" the woman calls. Luke and I step forward as she opens the door. I swallow hard as we step inside.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had to end it there. I should be able to have the actually haunted house scene up soon, but if not, I apologize in advance. Hope you guys like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Sorry if it's a bit crap, I have a hard time capturing the horror aspect in writing. But I like how it turned out. The story isn't done after this chapter, so stay tuned. On to the chapter!**

We slowly step in the first room as creepy music continues to play. The walls appear black and white with a withered look on them. My eyes try to adjust to the low light and the flashing of strobe lights. A manic laugh blasts beside us making me jump. Luke chuckles lightly as we slowly walk. Screams rip through the air as the lights completely go out. I can barely see in front of me. Suddenly, the lights come back on revealing a bloody mutilated corpse in the corner of the room with a figure looming over it. Without thinking, I grab hold of Luke's arm. The figure slowly turns its head to reveal a grotesque mask that looks as though it's something out of the Saw movies. Blood dips off the figures mask and the machete in its hand. Then it point's its blade at me before disappearing in the darkness. I begin to shake and squeeze Luke's arm.

"You doing okay?" Luke whispers. All I can do is nod.

We continue through a black curtain that leads to a long hallway. The walls spattered with blood and some writing saying, 'DON'T RUN.' The creepy music continues to blare. Loud thuds resonant behind us, making me jump yet again. We tread slowly through the dark hallway. I grab Luke's hand for comfort as he squeezes it reassuringly.

Just then a loud bang comes from behind us and a creepy voice whispers, "Behind you."

Luke and I freeze before slowly turning around. There stands the masked figure holding a chainsaw. It yanks at the pull start making the chainsaw roar to life. Luke and I slowly step back as the figure creeps closer and closer. Suddenly, we're grabbed and pulled through a door to face a sadistic looking clown with evil eyes and sharp teeth. I scream and Luke gasps before we rush out the only door in the room. I catch a glimpse of one of the neon shirted guards standing off to the side. The thought of getting out of here tempts me, but I just push that thought away.

Looking up at Luke, I can tell he's freaking out, but he just smiles as a way to reassure me I guess. We move into the next room that appears to be separated by a glass wall. The lights fade out to darkness as more creepy music begins play, making my heart to race. Luke squeezes my hand again, which calms me down slightly. Then the lights flick on relieving the other portion of the room that's behind the glass. It looks like a decrepit hospital room with chains hanging from the ceiling. An extremely scary looking man stands in the middle of the room over what looks like a body on a table. Blood is spattered all over the man and his body. But what really gets to me is the sinister glare he has on his face.

"Leave us be!" he exclaims running his hand over the mutilated body, "We were just having story time." He laughs manically while punching the body.

His head snaps back up at us, "Go!" he screams pointing at the way out.

Luke and I quickly make our way out of the room. I have a death grip on Luke's hand while shaking like a leaf.

"I'm freaking out," Luke says in a scared tone.

"Me too," I say in a shaky tone.

"Want to stop? There was a guard over there." he points.

I shake my head, "I'm fine. I'll uh, I'll let you know if I've had enough."

"O-okay," he looks bummed.

We move on into what looks like an entry way in a really creepy house. A chandelier hangs overhead with dingy wallpaper covering the walls. The lights flicker on and off again, causing my skin to crawl. A huge staircase sits to our left with what looks like a dining room in front of us.

Suddenly, a voice whispers, "Stop!" Luke and I stop right where we are as a yelp can be heard behind us.

"Don't move a muscle!" the voice whispers again. We freeze where we stand, scare to death. I squeeze Luke's hand again and he squeezes back. Thumping of footsteps can be heard from the room in front of us. A man in a suit steps out with his hands behind his back. He looks at me and grins evilly.

"Oh look at what we have here," he says in a rather deep tone. He steps closer to me, stepping in the light. His face looks scarred and bloody with fresh cuts on his eyebrows. He studies me and Luke. Standing still, I dare not move. I understand now why the voice whispered that.

The man smiles, "Janice!" he calls up the stairs beside us.

"Yes, darling?" a female voice calls back.

"Come meet our guests," the man says.

A woman in a maid looking outfit walks down the stairs. Scars and blood cover her face and clothes as well. "Oh my!" she exclaims.

She steps in front of Luke, "What have we here?"

"Guests," the man says.

"Aw, they look nervous, Jonas," she says in a sadistic yet playful tone making Luke swallows hard.

The man bends to where he's face to face with me, "There's no need to be nervous my dear. We're here to," he pauses bringing out a blade of some sort from behind his back. He gently runs it over my cheek. I can feel the cold steel as it run over my skin. The blade may feel dull, but that isn't remotely what's on my mind.

"We're here to help you," woman finishes what the man says as she caresses Luke's cheek with sharp metallic looking fingernails. Luke shivers in fear as I do too. The two people then step back with devilish grins on their faces. The woman then motions in the room the man came out of; however, we don't move at all. I clench my jaw as I shake rather visibly. Luke squeezes my hand again, but this time it doesn't help as much.

"Go on, don't be shy," the woman says rather gingerly. Luke and I slowly inch our way into the room. We step in the room, when the doors slam shut with the sound of the two people laughing in a creepy manner. Then the sound of a chainsaw starts up and the light comes on to reveal the masked figure yet again. I scream bloody murder as he chases us into another room where we "loose" him.

I can't take it anymore. I'm going to have a heart attack and I'm pretty sure Luke's hand is turning blue now.

"I can't do this anymore, Luke," I say on the verge of tears.

"Huh? Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes! I'm sure!" I exclaim.

"Okay. Guard!" Luke yells out.

A guard comes up to us, "Everything alright?"

"We want out. We can't make it," Luke says calmly as he can.

"Oh, okay. Follow me," the guard says. I clutch onto Luke's arm and close my eyes. I don't look or know where we're going; I just let Luke guide me. Hanging my head low, I avoid looking anywhere. A door opens and the outside air hits us.

"Y'all be careful tonight," the guard says.

"We will," Luke replies. I open my eyes, but continue to clutch onto Luke's arm.

"It's okay, Clem. We're outside now," he says in a calm voice. I look up to see the parking lot, I can finally breath again.

We get into Luke's truck to wait on Nick and Blake. For all we know they're still in there. Blake's probably being all gutsy while Nick is cowering in the corner. I smile slightly at the thought. Silence envelopes the truck as I stare out into the lot. My breathing starts to become even again and my heart isn't racing anymore.

"I'm… I'm sorry I chickened out," I say quietly.

Luke just smiles, "That's fine, Clem. I gotta admit I was reaching my breaking point too."

We both laugh nervously. "You didn't piss yourself, did you?" I joke.

He shakes his head, "No. Did you?"

I look down, "No." I can't believe I had to actually check. Ugh!

"It was pretty scary though," Luke says.

"Yeah, it was. Sorry again, that masked guy being there again was the end for me," I say embarrassed.

"Clem, its okay," he looks at me with a smile. I smile back.

"And also, sorry if I left fingernail marks it your arm," I say.

"It's fine. I'm just glad I got to go with you."

I smile, "Me too." I stare into his eyes as the gleam in the low light from the street. He then leans over and places his lips on mine. Their soft caress moves over my lips gently and sweetly. I close my eyes, slowly kissing him back. I lightly place my hand on his cheek as the kiss becomes more heated. My heart starts to beat faster as I wrap my other hand in his hand. The world seems to just fade into the background.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this is late guys. School, work and being sick have kept me from writing. This is the last chapter so, let's get to it!**

Luke's lips feel warm against mine as the spark of his kiss continues to fire. I feel his finger lightly trace my down my arm. My head swims and my cheeks burn. It has been quite possibly the best night of my life. I then hear a knock on the car door on my side. Luke and I separate to see Nick and Blake teasing us with kissy faces. I roll my eyes as Luke unlocks the door.

Blake steps in with Nick following behind, "Oh, don't let us stop your make out session."

"Yeah, we were just going to see if you guys are ready to go eat," Nick says with a smirk.

We all chuckle, "Come on, Nick," Luke says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys have made out before," I tease.

Blake turns red slightly, "Uh, well."

"Ha!" I exclaim.

"Alright, alright. I ain't afraid to admit it," Blake says as she gives Nick a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, alright then. Y'all ready to go eat?" Luke asks. We all nod as he starts the truck.

As we make our way to the restaurant, Luke holds my hand, lightly stroking it with his thumb. His hand is soft and warm against my skin. Many thoughts run through my head. Mostly things about how Lee will take the news that I have a boyfriend. But I can tell he like Luke already. I glance back at Blake in the mirror and see a tiny smile on her face. Well, I can tell she approves, if her teasing wasn't enough. She gives me a wink before she snuggles up next to Nick. Happiness surges through me as I smile to myself. I'm so happy to have a great friend like Blake as well as Luke and Nick. Well, I guess I can start calling Luke my boyfriend. We pull up at the restaurant after a few minutes and Luke parks the truck. He quickly gets out and comes over to open my door for me.

"Why think you sir," I say with a giggle. Blake and Nick tease each other as we make our way into the restaurant. Nick and Luke go find us a table as Blake and I run into the bathroom.

She pats me on the back, "You and Luke are so cute."

"Thanks. So are you and Nick," I say.

She smiles, "Did you guys make it through the haunted house?"

I shake my head, "Nope. I chickened out."

She chuckles, "That's okay. Nick and I almost made it, but we chickened out in the end."

I raise my eyebrow, "You chickened out?"

"Yeah," she shifts on her heels slightly, "I guess there are things out there that can scare me."

I chuckle and then smile, "Everyone gets scared sometimes."

"Heh, yeah. Come on, let's get back to the guys," she says wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

The rest of the night goes off greatly. We all joke and have fun while having pizza and pasta. Luke never stops smiling at me which makes me smile from ear to ear every time. Blake jokes as Nick shoots soda out of his nose. We spend a good few hours at the restaurant before we pay and head back to Luke's truck. I look at my phone and see that it's three in the morning. So, we decide to head back to my place. Luke pulls up into my driveway and shuts off the engine. But the four of us stay in the truck. Nick and Blake continue to snuggle as Luke talks a little about stuff at school. I yawn and run my hand over my face.

"You tired?" Luke asks.

I nod. He smiles and looks back at Nick and Blake seemed to have dozed off. We both just shake our head at the couple.

"I had a great time tonight, Luke," I say.

"Me too, Clem," he says as he plants a kiss on the top of my hand.

I smile, "How long have you had a crush on me?"

He scratches the back of his head, "Uh, almost a year."

My eyes widen, "Why'd you wait so long to ask me out?"

"Heh, I was afraid you'd say no," he smiles lightly.

I giggle, "Luke, come on."

"I'm serious, a beautiful girl like you dating a guy like me?"

I roll my eyes, "Come on, you don't give yourself enough credit."

He just chuckles awkwardly. I place my hand on his cheek before I lean in to give him a kiss.

"I guess we're dating now?" he asks awkwardly.

I giggle lightly, "Yes Luke."

"What do you think your dad will say?" he looks toward the house.

"He didn't have a shotgun in his hand when you came and got me, did he?" I joke.

"N-no," he stutters.

I smile, "Then you'll be fine." He smiles again before lightly kissing me. I hear a snore from the back seat.

"Maybe we should go. Blake's snoring again," I joke.

"It's not me," Blake scolds.

Nick starts awake with a snort, "What did I miss?"

We all laugh. Blake wraps her arms around Nick, "Shut up and just kiss me. I have to go."

As they kiss good night, Luke and I do the same. I smile behind the kiss before we separate.

"I'll text you tomorrow," I say with a final kiss. He nods as Blake and I climb out of his truck and walk up to my front door. We turn to watch as they back out, giving them one more wave as they drive away. Blake smiles and I smile back. It's been a great night.


End file.
